


Homecoming

by summer_of_1985



Series: Disney One-shots [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, bit proud of this one, set between shoe fitting and the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Cinderella goes home, finally.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Series: Disney One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Homecoming

The Grand Duke slipped the delicate glass slipper onto Cinderella's foot. A perfect. This was the delicate lady who had danced with the Prince and somehow - had stolen his heart at the same time.

"Oh, hallelujah!" The Grand Duke exclaimed as he helped her from the chair - Cinderella takes the glass slipper off and replaced it with the black flat that she wears on a daily basis. "Get the carriage ready! Alert the Prince!" The Duke called. Rushing around Lady Tremaine and heading to the door.

"Your Grace?" Cinderella called, making the Grand Duke turn around and look at the lady before him. "Is it possible for me to bring my dog and horse?" She asked, twiddling with the corner of her apron.

The Grand Duke gives her a nod, which makes a beautiful smile brighten her face. "Bruno!" She called, the clacking of claws clacked along the floor. A brown bloodhound came running in, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. One of the officers that came along with the Grand Duke to help with the slipper fitting smile at the dog.

"What is the name of your horse, m'lady?" Another one of the officers asked, standing taller than the Prince had done that night at the ball. The fact that he called her m'lady and asked her for the name of her darling horse, made her smile.

"Major," she tells him. Holding her arms out for her dog, who did multiple zigzags between her legs before going up onto his hind legs and licking Cinderella's face. She scooped her arms underneath her dog (she will always see him as). "He answers to Major," Cinderella tells the officer - who, after being pointed in the direction, heads to retrieve Cinderella's beloved horse.

* * *

With Major having been collected, he was being reigned up to help pull the carriage (something that was currently making him very happy), Cinderella was escorted out of her family home to said carriage.

"Goodbye, home," Cinderella said quietly, helping Bruno into the carriage, before being aided in by the Grand Duke.

That had been her home for 18 years, it was the only home she had ever known - her eyes started welling up (she know the tears would be coming soon). "Oh, dear child," the Grand Duke pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears that had started streaming down Cinderella's ash ridden face. "Oh, my dear. You face, is covered in ash," the Grand Duke said.

"That's how I got my name," she said, allowing his Imperial Grace to wipe away some of the ash from her face.

At this statement, it made the Grand Duke stop what he was doing. What does she mean 'how she got her name?' - which is what he asked her.

"By birth, I am Isabella. The daughter of Lord Tremaine," Cinderella said. The Grand Duke remembers the good-natured man the King had declared a Lord - the lady beside him was only a young girl (barely out of babyhood) when they visited the castle, he remembers the young Prince protected the toddling baby with curiosity and possible adoration. "After my father passed away, I was made a servant in my own home," Cinderella tells him. "Cinders would get on my face after cleaning the fireplaces. That's how I got my name," she repeats her statement.

"Cinder-Ella," the Grade Duke says, with a nod from the lady, he had found not only the 'mystery princess' - but her name.

* * *

Arriving at the palace, Cinderella was terrified as to what the Prince would say when he realised that she was just a scullery maid. Would he turn her away? Saying that this wasn't the regal lady he danced with.

But she needn't be worried after the mysterious lady had been found, an officer had been quickly sent to the palace - to alert the Prince about their findings.

* * *

_The officer went running into the parlour, where the Prince was sat - a book in his lap that he wasn't reading. "Your highness!" He called, pulling the Prince from his daydream/fake reading. He looked at the officer in front of him._

_The smile on the officer's face made a large grin (which hadn't been truly seen since before the Queen passed away) brightened his face. "You've found her," the Prince sighed, holding a hand to where his heart rests._

_A nod from the officer almost made Prince Charming dance around the parlour. "They'll be here soon,"_

* * *

Cinderella, the Grand Duke, and the remaining officers arrived at the palace. Cinderella was cradling Bruno to her as her anxiety rose. Petting the top of his head repeatedly, running her hand over his ears (Bruno was loving the adoration and petting that Cinderella was giving him).

"Are you ready, m'lady?" An officer asked, holding his hand out to Cinderella to help her out of the carriage. Cinderella gave the officer a slight nod and took his offered hand to help her from the carriage. Bruno leapt down, from the carriage, doing a few circles where he stands and looking up at his mistress for further instructions.

"Let's go, Bruno," she says, patting the side of her leg, and followed one of the guards who was leading the way.

The Grand Duke watched as the Lady Cinderella's dog plodded alongside her, looking around at the sights. He could see that the lady was playing with the part of her 'fringe' that she was playing with.

"The Prince is in the parlour," the guard tells her, turning around and going back to his post. Leaving Cinderella alone, like she would know where the palace parlour is. She looks around confusion brewing on her face. So she decides to wait where she is, seeing a chair leaning against the wall - which she decided to sit on (with Bruno climbing into her lap).

* * *

The Prince was sat in the parlour, waiting for her, as the seconds ticked by - he wondered what was taking so long and set off to find her. As he stepped out of the parlour, he heard a dog growling, the sound of a guard yelling and the faint sound of a girl talking - it sounded like his mystery lady.

He quickly rushed around the corner after corner and saw one of the guards shouting at a brown bloodhound was hunched over growling at said guard - standing in front of a young lady with strawberry blonde hair tied away with what he assumed would be a ribbon.

It was her!

“Hey, back off!” He called, hurrying over as the guard quickly took a step back from the lady and her dog (who gathered him up in her arms).

“That mongrel is yours?” The guard asked, the lady looked very offended, cradling the dog closer to her - the Prince walked to where the young lady stands.

The Prince stands in front of the lady with tears welling up in her eyes and looked at the guard. “The dog is a bloodhound, any bloodhound, given the right command would probably strike,” The Prince turned around and looked at the dog. “But he wasn’t trained that way,” The Prince made a somewhat of a shooing motion and turned around to face the lady.

She curtsied to him and kept her head bowed. The Prince lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. “Hello, you,” The Prince smiled, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. “I can’t believe that I’ve finally found you,” he says, raising his other hand - her face now cradled within his palms.

A blush rose up to her cheeks. As her dog popped his head up between them and licked the side of the Prince’s face. The lady’s eyes widened, putting her dog on the ground and started apologising (which the Prince cut off with a laugh). “What’s your name, my sweet?” He asks.

“It’s Cinderella, your highness,” she says, her eyes dropping to the ground, avoiding the gaze of the Prince.

“To you, I am Charles,” he tells her, which Cinderella looked up at him - a smile blooming on her face.

* * *

Charles could see that Cinderella’s dog was getting antsy for being inside (with no way of exploring), so he took them out to see the royal gardens - the same ones he danced with his lady the other night. Cinderella had her hand in the crook of the Prince’s as she looked around at the gorgeous garden in broad daylight.

She reached out and touched the petals of the rose bushes, Charles watching both her and her dog as explored his surroundings. He could see that the dog was train to be a good dog.


End file.
